Allegiant Sequel
by etessak
Summary: Hello this is my first chapter of a long story, it is my first story so please be kind any reviews will be great. Shoutout to my BFF Chloe who convinced me to write this. Enjoy! I also would like to thank all my friends; Jana, Toni, Elodie, Annie, Chrissie, Grace, Addie, Ava and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias:**

Another Day, Another week. Tris is gone, Tris is dead. Her heart is not beating, her face as white as a ghost. David was her murderer, he shot her three times. She had survived death serum and he shot her in the chest, the head and the abdomen. She was incredible. Nobody has ever survived the death serum. Christina has really helped, while I was training with her all I saw her as was a loud mouth Candor girl, but getting to know her through Tris' death has opened my eyes to how Tris saw her and we are both struggling with loss. I am waiting for 4 pm for Elizabeth the Chief of Recruitments to call me into her office for a consultation. I am unsure to the extent of what I am needed for but this meeting shall be interesting.

As I am heading to Elizabeth's office many people are giving me their condolences. It has been like this since she died, I am trying to move on Tris, to be happy, I really am but you were my everything. I knock three times on her door because I know Elizabeth likes that and wait for her to call me in. "Enter Tobias," She summons. I walk in and a girl is occupying one of the two chairs in her office. The honey blonde hair colour I knew so well on Tris. "Tobias, I would like you to meet an old friend." I walk over to see the figures face and I weep. She was here, I am hers and she is mine. The warm smile that lights up any room glows and her sweet, loving voice fills my ears. "Tobias it's okay, I am here. I am yours." I am confused, are they playing a trick is there a catch, is she not even Tris. "Tobias? Tobias? TOBIAS, FOUR, FOUR!? Something is wrong four, Tobias something is not right." Christina's voice is calling at me, and I realise the catch. It isn't real, It is me, my head my dreams. I open my eyes reluctantly, remembering Christina's words. "Tobias, Uriah is gone. He was in the hospital last night when I said goodnight to him and now he is gone." I forced myself to appear alerted however Christina still thought that I was the initiation instructor to deal with their problems. "When I went to see him this morning his sheets were bare, and all his belongings were scattered, his get well letter that I gave him is torn up on the floor, and he promised that he'd keep it forever. I am scared, I don't know what to do." I was still groggy from my dream and feeling even more depressed than the day before. "Have you notified the authorities?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I thought I should tell you, because right now I don't especially trust the authorities. First the attack on Chicago, then Tris and now Uriah. I don't know what to do." She was hysterical. I knew she should tell someone higher on the board than me but I do understand I don't trust these people either. "Let's go to the hospital." We run down the several corridors to the hospital wing and it reminds me of when Tris was held at Erudite. No I can't think about her again or I'll never stop crying. We run into the hospital wing and a young girl on a stretcher is lying face down, heading to immediate surgery. The same honey blonde hair and figure I knew so well but deep down I know it is only in my imagination. I need to stay steady and help Christina. As I pass by the door on immediate surgery where the young girl was lead into the initials TP across the door. No it must be a coincidence, or my hallucinations are definitely getting worse, perhaps I need to consolidate medical help. We walk together to the bed Uriah used to occupy. "Uriah's been moved to a recovery facility, in the east wing.. If you're looking for him that is." We gathered his belongings and began walking to the east wing of the hospital. We reach a door with the bold letters **EAST WING ENTRY **printed on the door and I hear Christina heave a sigh of relief. We opened the door and Christina collapsed. This doorway did not lead to the east wing of the hospital it led to a morgue. I felt sorry for Christina two of her last boyfriends have died, and I hate to say it but by people she trusted. **No 573 - Uriah. **That was his identifier a number and a first name. Christina wept, and wept, and wept. I ran back to the hospital to find the nurse. I asked about her, I looked everywhere for her but she was gone, as if she only came to tell us about Uriah. I walked by immediate surgery and the young girl was still there lying on a stretcher. I can almost make out her face under the oxygen mask and she reminds me so much of Tris. I see a doctor approaching and decide to watch what they are going to do to her. After a short briefing I expect of the following procedure one of his assistances notices me and points me out. The doctor approaches and stops in his tracks as he sees me. He opens the door sternly "You cannot be here Mr Eaton. It is unsuitable for your viewing. If we wanted to make surgery for an audience we would perform it in a theatre, but sadly that is not the case, so please step away and find something else to do for the next several hours. Thank you."

"Hold on. Who is that girl, and how long will the surgery last for?" I asked

"That information is not for you either, only immediate family will know about this procedure. And I will please ask you to remove yourself from this facility rather than making security guards move you." From this the doctor turned around and closed the door abruptly. All I could find out about her was what I got from that short discussion. She had immediate family and she was to be in surgery for several hours. I try not to think about her as I walk back to Christina, she is still on the floor only now Caleb has found her and is comforting her. I decide to look around more in the morgue. Then I see it Beatrice Prior, I know I have to see her one more time. I open the drawer and… she's gone. I open the drawer to her right and an old man is lying there peaceful but my Tris, my 6 is gone, taken. I crack. I Tobias Eaton, have cracked. The man with only four fears. I am gone too far down the wrong path to ever return. Caleb is by my side I don't know how but he is there and he is crying, we are both balling our eyes out everybody is **crying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours have gone lying on the floor weeping when a young nurse comes in "What are you doing in here? You can't be in here. You must leave." The young nurse didn't sound sympathetic and she resembled Jeanine Matthews. I walked back to the hospital hoping to find some closure. All I found was the same girl TP sitting on a chair in the surgery staring at the hospital bed, with small tears running down the side of her face. Her thin small figure so similar to Tris' I decide to take a leap of faith, I open the heavy door and the girl turns to face me her eyes the same, her lips the same, her hair the same, "Hi" she said. Her voice, the same.

"No this isn't real, this is my imagination,

you aren't her. YOU ARE NOT HER! SHE IS PERFECT! SHE IS DEAD, DEAD AND THEY DID THAT TO HER! WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" I was furious, the Bureau did this to her and this new girl who looked exactly like her is pretending to be her. What did they want from me?

"Four, Tobias, it is me. I am here, I am yours. I know you, I don't know how but they saved me, they brought me back. I don't know how but they did I am Beatrice Prior born Abnegation chose Dauntless. You were my initiation instructor. You taught me to fight, to win, you helped me conceal my divergence, you helped me in my simulations, I went into your fear landscape with you. I know about Marcus, I know what he did to you and I hate him with every piece of my body. I am Beatrice Prior, Tris, the girl with 6 fears now because being with somebody sexually scared me. I am a part of you and you are a part of me." She smiled at me hopefully.

"Let me see your collarbone and your shoulders. NOW." I yelled. I needed to see her tattoos, Tori had accidentally messed up the beak on the 2nd Raven on her collar bone. She took the sleeves of her shoulder down just above her chest. The first Raven's beak pristine, the third Raven's beak perfect, the second Raven's beak a slight mark on the top of it's beak. She was mine, I am hers. "I love you. I have never stopped loving you. You are my world, my light, my everything." She fixed her hospital gown and she rushed into my arms. "I love you Tobias, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love." She said into my chest. I am whole now, no more problems, no more meltdowns and I am happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris:

I had just woken up the doctors explained the procedure. They removed the bullets and replaced the blood I had lost from the attack, the realisation that I died, I survived death serum, yet died from something so stupid as a gun. Although not stupid enough to not kill me. But what would kill me is not seeing Tobias again. We sat and talked in the surgery when I realised it was turning 10pm in a short amount of time. Tobias told me about Uriah and Christina and I felt horrible I was the one who killed her first boyfriend Will, the guilt ate at me inside every day. I know I've never been the same after killing him, I am horrible the guilt is eating away at me even more and I know I need to see her but I need Tobias more. He is mine and I am his. My doctor came to the door then and saw Tobias with me he opened the door and punched Tobias in the back and began kicking him to the floor again and again. "NO! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP!" I ran to him covering him with my body when a small needle was injected into the left side of my neck. I am gone, I am under again, unconscious. Even in my mindless state I still think of Tobias.

My head sore, my arms sore, my legs sore, my body sore. I slowly open my eyes to see a tall girl short black hair talking non-stop to the nurse. Christina. The loudmouth girl I love, the girl whose boyfriend I killed. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the memory and prevent seeing the pain in her face. Too late. "Tris... Tris, I saw your eyes shut I know you are awake." I could hear sadness in her voice it was as clear as day. I slowly open my eyes, knowing what I'll see, resentment, hatred, sorrow and distance. Surprisingly when I open my eyes I only see her trying to forget the short time she had with him and I cry. "Hey, it's okay. You're alive now, you're breathing and everything is okay." She doesn't even acknowledge him, he died her new boyfriend and she didn't say anything the entire time she was speaking to me. "... Oh and Tobias is fine." I perk up, knowing he is okay every day is what helps me get to sleep at night.

"Where is he? Is he in the hospital, is he at like an apartment somewhere?" I need to know I need to find him and see him.

"Well, Tris you have actually been out for a week. He moved back into his apartment, he's rooming with Zeke." she pauses, she looks away. "And uh I am by myself, I thought about rooming but the person I wanted to room with kind of, um left." A part of me died.

"Do you think you and I can share an apartment? I mean does that sound like something you might want?" She smiled,

"I would love to share an apartment with you Tris." She agreed and I felt better not by much. I knew Christina needed time and yet she still agreed.

"How is Tobias and where is he?" I knew I should focus on Uriah and her but I need to know whether he is okay and safe. After everything we've been through I can't take another loss.

"I knew you'd be asking for him. He's asking for you as well. He's with Zeke in his apartment and I convinced the nurse to give you a day pass to go explore and see some friends." I graciously got up and changed my clothes, when I was finished I found Christina and asked for his apartment number. "46, he asked for it, I don't know why it's quite small." She explained. I sprinted to his room and found him asleep face down on his bed. A part of me felt sad, I wished he had put more effort into me being allowed to be out of the hospital. Zeke woke him up and the sadness, I felt disappeared. He didn't look good, he was extremely frail, had several bruises over his face and arms and legs I hadn't taken to notice at first. I was surprised he wasn't in the hospital. "Hey." You could hear the pain in his voice. He smiled at me. Now I know what it felt like for him when Peter, Drew and Al tried to throw me off of the chasm. "Hey, I didn't know you were this beaten up. Are you okay?" He stared into my eyes and I feel his apartment number pop into his mind. "Oh and I love your apartment number. I think it's very clever Mr 4." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"You read my mind Ms 6. How are you feeling?" He asked. He always was concerned for me, I love him, I love this man.

"Better to know that you are okay. I was really scared. I couldn't do anything to help you, I'm sorry, I should have tried more. I should have fought for you, I am sorry!" The tears began to form and I was weeping. He motioned for me to come over to him and he held me in his arms and I wept, and wept and wept. "I love you." I sobbed. The guilt was killing me, it was because of him that he was injured. He came into the room to see who I was and now he is hurt. How could I have done this to him? All I ever do is hurt people, I've hurt Christina by killing Will, I've hurt Al by not forgiving him, I've hurt Uriah by bringing him into this mess, I've hurt Caleb by cutting him out of my life, I have hurt everybody who I care about. "Why do you stay with me? I am nothing special. I only end up harming people." I feel his sigh on the back of my neck

"Beatrice Prior, I am with you because you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, I LOVE TRIS, you are my everything, without you I am nothing and I won't ever be anything than when I am with you. So that is why I am with you and if it were up to me I will be with you until the very end." He hugged me tighter and slept. Only when Zeke came in and told us I had to be back in the hospital was when we left each other. The walk back to the hospital with Zeke was horrible, his little brother died only a week ago, and he was rooming with the man who was supposed to look after him. "How are you, with Uriah?" I can see the pain in his eyes and his arms tense.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I understood it would be a knife to the back. We approached the door and a nurse came in and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me through the doorway "You, stay right here." She stared Zeke down as she said it. She pulled me through the infirmary and yanked me through a door, I could only catch the label for a second but the title was clear. **SOLITARY CONFINEMENT. **"What is going on? What are you doing?" I needed to know I could not spend any more time trapped.

"You left the hospital this morning and without consent of a nurse or doctor and spent the entire day doing god know what with anybody. Probably doing it with your boyfriend, the coward. So for that you are in solitary confinement for a week." How dare she insult him like that.

"My friend told me that the nurses gave me permission to leave and my boyfriend is not a coward if anybody here is anything it is you and you are a BITCH! Stick me in whatever you want, fine, but never ever call my boyfriend a coward. He has done more in his 18 years than you have and will ever do in your crummy life. So take this as a lesson, never badmouth anybody I care about ever again." She gasped at the things I said to her, but no one will ever call Tobias Eaton a coward in front of me and get away with it, she was lucky I didn't hit her. She led me to the bed and left the padded room. I scared her away and I knew I would regret it one way or another. She would make me regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias:

Why does Tris always doubt herself, she is perfect, she is the only person I have ever wanted. She is mine and I love her, why does she always do this? Zeke burst into the room "The nurses took her away, really abruptly. I followed the woman and they took Tris to solitary confinement. I am finding Christina because she told Tris that she could leave." His eyes were wild with anger. "No I am going to find her she is my girlfriend and I feel horrible about not being able to make her feel special. I need to do this, for her." I sat up and the pain shot through my spine once more. I missed the drugs from the hospital. I reached down to put on my shoes when I realised I couldn't, I couldn't even do the simplest everyday task, how could I confront Christina about her lies. "Zeke, I am afraid I need some help." he looked at me then at my feet and smiled. When he'd finished he helped me up by the waist. "Her apartment is 64, she let Tris choose it because she is now sharing with her." 64, god I love Tris.

….

I reach her apartment and knock gently on her door. "Christina, it's Tobias, can I see you for a second?" I hear footsteps approaching and the chain unlock, the door slowly creaks open and Christina is standing there is a tight black dress and had drawn the Ravens on her collarbone down to her heart. "Hey Four, why don't you come in, I've been pretty bad, lately. I believe I need to be punished." She stared at me like this was a game. That she hadn't just put the person I love most in the world into solitary confinement and isn't mocking her. I lunged at her holding her against the wall "Christina, you listen very carefully. If you ever come near my girlfriend again, harm her, look at her, or even mock her. You won't even have the struggle of purposefully living anymore. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded and she wasn't the loud mouth Candor girl anymore, or the girl that Tris saw, she was an enemy, another Peter, someone who if not controlled will ruin everything." The adrenaline had drowned from my body and the aches and pains begun again. I decide to find Caleb, he was her brother, no matter how many times he betrayed her, he deserved to know she was alive. Caleb Prior….Room 38.

I try my best to manage the pain but it was excruciating and all I can manage is soft flinches. Room 38. I knock quietly on the door and when I decided he didn't hear it I knock louder. I hear a scuffling around inside and the door opens with Caleb in a towel. Oh god. "Can I come in or is this not a good time?" I ask hesitantly, eyeing the room for anyone else.

"Sure, just make it quick." I walk his apartment and it is pristine, apart from the unmade bed.

"Um, there is something you need to know. Uh Tris is …" Before I finish he interrupts me.

"Dead, I know. You know what she hurt so many people I have stopped caring for her over time. In my opinion she deserved to die. Karma finally caught up with her." I was stunned, his own sister died and he thought it was for the best, when HE was the one who betrayed her, HE was the one who put her life at risk.

"How dare you! How Freaking dare you! You're only family, When you were the one who betrayed her, basically handed her to death on a silver palette. You nearly had her killed and she risked her life to save you, because why? Because no matter how many shitty things you do to her you WERE her family! Now I am her family. You don't matter to her anymore, you are just a memory." I feel lighter.

"What do you mean 'Now I am her family?' What happened?" He was curious the erudite in him overtook rather than the older brother.

"She's not dead you ass hole." As I leave I hear a scuffle in the bathroom, I open the door and Elizabeth Chief of Recruitments is waiting naked. I laugh, although I am unsure why. Perhaps the Abnegation in me takes over or that the seriousness of the situation going on outside the bathroom door compared to the naked lady waiting for a conversation to be over. "What did you mean when you said that he basically handed her over to death?" She didn't know, I figured why not cause him more pain.

"He handed his younger sister over to Erudite where they would do experiments on her and then treat her to Death Serum." She was horrified, she looked from me to him, and the look on his face was flawless. Only a small amount of the pain Tris had suffered because of him. I return to the hospital for my daily medication and I see Peter hitting on one of the nurses, she wasn't enjoying it. He is holding her arm tightly and she is cringing at every word. I have a bad feeling about them. The old lady at the counter passes me my medication and I begin to explore the hospital. Especially one room in particular I search, and search and search, but cannot find Solitary Confinement. I give up and return to my apartment, Zeke is waiting on the lounge for me and I can tell he was stressing the way he is positioned and the movements he makes. "Where have you been? You have been gone for ages? I've been worried sick." His eyes flared and I could see the anxiety building.

"I went to see Christina and then I went to see Caleb and I had to get my medication, so I also searched for Tris." I'm worried about Zeke since Uriah he hasn't been the same, I know it's understandable but, somethings not right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody I hope you are enjoying the story let me know in the reviews what you think.**

Tobias:

"What happened with Christina and Caleb?" he was curious, he wanted to confront Christina, he wanted to be the one to make her feel pain.

"She dressed up like Tris and mocked her. Saying that she was a bad girl that needed to be punished. Whereas Caleb before he knew she was still alive he thought she deserved to die, like she had been the one to cause him pain and suffering. Overall, I wanted to majorly injure both of them. Apart from Tris, not a great day." I lay down, letting the medication take me back into subconsciousness, and the dreams of Tris and I growing old together. Although my dreams are clouded by thoughts of Tris in the hospital by herself.

The pain brings me back from my dreams and the reality of a week without Tris, sinks in. I die inside, I need her to be with me for the rest of my life, I need her by my side with her hand in mine, her heart beat against mine. She is my one and only and without her I cannot go on, I cannot live. Looking back I am glad I never took the memory serum, Christina was right, she would have been lost for ever in my mind. She was gone again, the girl I love is gone from my side yet again. I worry, nothing else drifts through my mind. I can't bear it I bear the pain and tie my shoes. I walk out of the apartment and try to focus on the hallway ahead of me, the overbearing white corridors that are such a plain reminder of Erudite, force me the option of remembering the dreaded experience. Tris dying, again, when in reality Peter saved her. The overbearing Candor boy who sexually abused her and attempted to throw her into the chasm. I do not understand the Candor, always wanting to know everything about everyone and drugging them if this requirement is met. I wait for the elevator doors to open when Christina comes out. "Just the person I wanted to see." She smiled gently. If it weren't for the previous day, I would have fallen for the sweet little girl act.

"If only I could say the same for you." I hated her.

"Why do you even like her?" She stared me down.

"I love her because, she helped me, I fell in love with her, the first minute I laid eyes on her. She has been mine since the first day. I love her because, she saved me in so every way possible. So that is why I love her. And it is more than anybody could say about you. Dead or not." Oh god, I know it was a low blow, but I still can't feel bad.

"You know why my boyfriends keep dying, first it was Tris, who shot Will and then you were in on this, event that nearly got him killed and later thats what happened he died." Her heartless eyes began watering.

"Why are you here?" The question was simple but for some reason I know her answer will affect me greatly.

"I am here to prove to you, why you shouldn't be with Tris, but I am not comfortable to discuss it here can we talk about it privately."

"My apartment is just down the hall."

We walk in silence when I realise again how small she looked in her clothing, when I noticed her clothes, a long, floor length coat and flats. Even though it was the peak of Summer she was wearing a coat, I can't understand why.

We enter my apartment and I head to my lounge chair. She waits in the hallway when I realise something is wrong, horribly wrong. She unties her coat and it drops it the floor revealing her clothing. She stands in the archway to my lounge area and unties her coat. For the first time I see her clothing, a short hot red nighty.

"Well, what do you think?" Even though I look away, I feel her eyes bearing into my skull. "This is more than your stiff girlfriend can offer you." She smiles sweetly and begins walking towards me. When she is too close to handle, I shove her to the floor and pull her out to the hallway and throw her coat out with her.

"Never, ever see me again. Never think of me again and Never Ever talk shit about my girlfriend!" I was furious, I slammed the door and locked it right away. I could hear some of my neighbours opening their doors, I can only imagine Christina's face right now. I feel better. I need to see Tris, I realised by being away from her, is when I need her most.

I walk out of the door passing Christina who is lying in a ball weeping. While little children stare at her. I walk past the elevators and head to the fire stairs where I walk the 3 flights down to the hospital. I walk to the front desk and see Peter asleep on the waiting room chair. "Permission to see Beatrice Prior." I ask as patiently as I can.

"Name." she responds robotically

"Tobias eaton."

"Is she being treated well?"

"She is been fine. Just sitting in a corner mumbling 4 and 6 over and over again. I think we have to keep her in a little longer, she doesn't seem too stable." She was aggravating

"She is perfectly fine, she just needs to be with me."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"I am her boyfriend." I love her, I thought.

"Okay, you can visit her, I'll show you to her room." We walked in silence but out of the corner of my eye I felt a shuffle form where Peter was. We walked in silence passing the sick at every step. **SOLITARY CONFINEMENT -BEATRICE PRIOR, **I can finally breath. I am with her again. We open the door slowly, "just give me the food and leave please." she said in disgust

"Someone wants to see you." the nurse said.

"Tell Christina, I am not in the mood." she says aggravated

"Christina, came to see you?" I was furious about what happened.

"Tobias?" She was still facing the wall when she said my name. "Are you really here?"

"I am here." I responded gently. At this she slowly turned around.

"Oh my god, you're here, you came. Thank you" I ran and scooped her into a bear hug and held her tightly.

"I am here it is okay." I breathe in her scent, which is normally overbearing but now is no more than the drab hospital scent. What have they done to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris. **

The nurse leaves abruptly after my third feeding. I feel like an animal. Only after what I can guess was several hours did Christina come to visit me. I could tell she was shaken, but I couldn't understand what from and she was wearing the biggest coat for this time of year. She looked furious. "What the hell, do you think is so special about you? Huh? Because you're small and dainty and pretty and courageous and divergent and shit. Who cares? No-Body, not your brother, your dead mother and father or your bloody boyfriend. You know what he did to me this afternoon, he tried to sexually abuse me, he lured me into his apartment and attacked me. He said he never wanted you, he was only using you to get to me and that he purposely killed Uriah to get to me. Is that what Love is? Huh, is that what love is about because Tobias Eaton or 4 whatever you call him is a Cowardly bastard!" She spat at me, and walked away. What has he done?

Another day passed and I'm alone in my cell, thinking over Christina's talk. Tobias couldn't have done all that. He would never hurt anybody, however it does explain why he took part of the explosion. No, no my Tobias, my four couldn't have done any of that. He is perfect, she is wrong. But what if he had, what if she was telling the truth. No she can't be, but what if she is? I did kill her first real boyfriend why not destroy the relationship, I have with mine? Only once I begin to drift off to sleep I realise I am mumbling 4 and 6 over and over, slowly going crazy. I wake up and begin my new routine sit in a corner and wait for meal time. My food comes earlier than expected. "Just give me the food and leave please." I can feel her lingering in the doorway when I realise she is here, visiting me again and I know I am in danger.

It was Tobias, he comes to hug me and I hug him back and whisper, "What have you done?" He pulls away, staring me in the eye. Something happened between him and Christina, he asked about her. Oh my god, he did it, he abused her. He purposely killed Uriah, his best friends brother. I am in love with a monster.

"Can we please have a moment?" He asked to the nurse. I was stunned, I couldn't move, how could I be so blind. Nothing in my life ever works out. I make the wrong choices again, and again and again and again. "What did Christina, tell you. Whatever it is, it is a lie. Everything she has ever said has been a lie. I love you, no matter what she said to you, I love you." He pulled me into a hug but I shoved him off. I am furious with everybody in my life.

"You sexually abused her, you intended to Kill Uriah, your best friends brother and that is supposed to be love? You were using me to get to her. How could you, I trusted you, I love you! Correction, I loved you." It killed. I collapse, and I ball.

"I never abused her, I can promise you. She told me that she wanted to talk when she undressed, I threw her off and out of my apartment. I never took advantage of her, I never laid a finger on her. And Uriah, I never meant to harm him, Zeke and Uriah are brothers to me, I would never kill anyone of them. I love you, I have since the minute you appeared in that net, and I will love you until the day I die. She has held a grudge against you since Will died, that is why you are in here. That is why she guilted you into moving in with her. I would never do anything to harm our relationship. Our relationship is the single best thing in my life and I would never, ever use you under any circumstance." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I believe you." I wanted to say more but I didn't know how after everything. We laid against the wall with his arms around me. We heard a faint shout coming from outside and Christina came running in.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you with him, he abused me and took advantage of me!" It almost looked like the truth, "You are a bastard for what you did to me." I couldn't take it anymore.

"I get it, I get that you're mad at me for what I did to Will, you have every right to be mad, but you cannot keep taking it out on me and on Tobias! You are a lying scumbag and you are nothing but bad memories. So leave now! And thank you for this lovely room you got for me, it's beautiful." I shove her out of the door while the nurse stared at me in confusion. She slowly walked in.

"Is that why you are? Did she make you stay in here." the nurse asked, "Because if so then you can leave. You are no longer required in the hospital for checkups and obviously you were tricked into leaving, so you're free to go and on behalf of the hospital department, we are extremely sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled awkwardly and moved out of the way as we exited.


	8. Chapter 8

"What now?" I ask casually as we walked through the hospital waiting room, "I mean, we've only ever been in a relationship when we are in danger or are running, I love you, and I will always love you but I don't know how to have a normal relationship."

"Tris," He stared into my eyes and sat me down, "you're right, I don't have a clue either. But you and I are stubborn, extremely stubborn and I know that you and I aren't going to give up willingly. So you and I are going to be okay. As for apartments, I want you to move in with me, will you move in with me?" I was stunned as he said it, he made it seem so easy, as if he was asking me for my food preference rather than to ask if I want to move in with him.

"Of course, I would love to."

"You don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to." it took me by surprise

"I would love to."

"Well you don't look too excited,"

"I was just surprised, how confident you were when you asked me. I want nothing more than to be with you, forever."

"I believe you, however before you move in, I need to tell Zeke that you are moving in and Zeke will need to find somewhere else. I have spoken to him before about it, but while you were in the hospital and he said he had a backup plan so best chance you could be living with me in two days."

"That sounds perfect but where should I stay until then?" We stood in silence for a while figuring out what to do.

"You could stay on my couch, it's pretty roomy, you could stay with me."

"I want to more than anything to stay on your couch or share a bed with you, will Zeke be okay with it." A cheeky grin spread across his face and I knew that I wanted to be with him more than ever.

"Let's find Zeke." He smiled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him as we ran through the corridors to Tobias' apartment. As we run the workers hastily move aside muttering swear words under their breath. We don't care, we are finally happy. We slow down in time for their apartment, we hear Zeke speaking softly. We look at each other in confusement and knock loudly.

"Zeke, its Tris and Tobias. Do you have company?"

"Oh shit," we hear being muttered through the door, which only adds to our confusion.

"Why is he here, he is supposed to be out," we can't distinguish the voice, it is oddly deep and masculine. Tobias and I turn to look at each other and we realise who is with Zeke. That voice can only belong to one person, somebody I thought I knew very well. Caleb. "Zeke, we can come back later." I said through the wooden door where my brother and Zeke were.

"It's okay, you can come in, it is your apartment as well." He opened the door abruptly and stood in a towel, "I just got out of the shower." He looked ashamed of himself, I can't understand why he is ashamed, he is gay, or bi and either way it is perfectly fine. "You can come, in Caleb is here, helping me with something. we walk in and Caleb is sitting on the dining chair with his hair dripping over his clothing. I am disgusted by the sight of him. Not because of his relationship with Zeke, because he has never been a brother to me, never. Always pretending that he cares and loves me. No brother should ever sacrifice their younger sibling for a belief, whether it is true or not. Especially when it is false.

"Hello, Tris, Tobias." He says as if we are no more than an acquaintance.

"Hello," I say. Tobias doesn't say anything, I knew he never particularly like Caleb, but he has always acknowledged him. What has changed?

"Zeke, I would like to ask your approval on something." Tobias said turning away from Caleb. "Tris and I would like to move in together." Caleb sits up straighter at the proposal of us moving in together, when I realise, he is the backup plan.

" Yeah, I could stay with Caleb, you know. Get some work done and stuff. You guys can stay here tonight and I'll gather some more things in the morning." He says quickly.

"What about what you need for the night?" I ask.

"I have necessities at Caleb's." He looks up and realises his mistake.

"Zeke, we care about you. Whatever makes you happy we will support you on that. To a certain point, like alcohol or drugs. That point hasn't been met yet and we want you to be happy, whether you are with a girl or a boy. For both of you." I say wearily, unsure of their responses. They just look at each other and you can see the love that fills their glance. Zeke walks towards Caleb and he holds his hand, gently squeezing.

"We have kindled our relationship since coming here, and knowing we don't have to hide it any more, is the best thing in the world." A single tear falls down his cheek and Caleb's hand brushes it off with a single stroke. Zeke bends down and kisses the crown of Caleb's head. I can't help but feel the adoration for my brother who I have worked so hard to cut out from my life since Erudite. I run over to him as he jumps up preparing for me to fight him when I scoop him into my arms. I can feel his surprise as I hold him tightly to my chest. I love my brother, I don't want to but, I do. I can't help but feel love for him even when I know I shouldn't. I break away and begin to feel slightly embarrassed. "Zeke," Caleb turns to face him, "Let's get going, we haven't finished the work we started." I can hear the joke in his voice.

"I love you." Zeke responds and they both rush towards each other into an embrace. I walk towards Tobias feeling like an intrusion. They begin to kiss, passionately. I look at Tobias, trying to feel invisible. He puts his hand on my waist pulling me into his chest, his arms wrap around the back of my body. I lift my head so we are inches away, and he bends down and places his lips on mine. The soft tender touch, I have learnt to know so well opening and closing with mine. "I love you," he whispers softly.

"I love you," I whisper back. I love this boy, I love him more than anything.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it targets some current issues and this is just my opinion and if you have anything different that is totally fine, I am not trying to shove my beliefs into your faces. Anyway let me know what you think reviews would be great and would literally make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

We pull away, realising the time pass. We turn to look at Caleb and Zeke staring at us. "You two have been making out for a lifetime, we are going to go." He grins as he reaches for Caleb's hand, "Try not to harm each other." He says as he leaves the apartment.

"What time is it?" I ask confused

"Nearly 7pm, wow, time goes by fast." He smiles cheekily, "God, I love you Beatrice," I cringe the only person who calls me Beatrice now is Caleb, even though our relationship seems to be getting better it feels strange.

"Not good? I'll stick with Tris," He smiles at me, I know what to do. I just need to build up the courage. I need to kiss him first, to show him I love him. I pull him towards me and place his hand on my waist, as I place my lips on his. I slowly lift the hem of his shirt so I feel his heart beat against my hand. "Tobias, I love you. But I need sleep, spending several days in solitary confinement is exhausting. I love you and I want this more than anything, but not tonight." I feel horrible, my first night out of my 'beneficial' prison cell and all I want to do is sleep.

"I understand, you've been through a lot. You lay down, I'm gonna go for a walk, I need to go to clear my head. It's nothing to do with you, honestly but I just need a walk." I feel disgusting as he walks out of the apartment. I am alone again, however something in my gut tells me that I'm not quite alone. I am wary of everything. Something is wrong, I can't put identify it but I need to know. I hear a creek coming from the hallway, somebody is here with me, to cause me harm. I can do it, I can fight whoever it is. Then I see her, standing in the dark hallway, I can see the craze in her eyes. She is not well and she is taking everything out on me. "Do you know what you have done to me Beatrice Prior?" I am horrified, I can take Christina easily but not when she is like this, not when she is slowly going mad. "DO YOU!?" She is shouting at me. I see it now, the ever so subtle glint of light, a knife. A shiny, new butcher's knife. She lunges at me pinning me to the wall, waving the knife by my throat. Tobias, where are you?

"Do you know the pain you have caused me, you killed my first boyfriend, and you stole my other love, Tobias." She is staring me in the eye, "Was it your right ear that he cut when he threw the knives at you? I think it was, don't you?" She slowly cut into the tip of my right ear. The slow pain, travelling through my mind. I feel the top of my ear fall to the floor as I bear the pain. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? ALWAYS STEALING EVERYTHING FROM ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She pulls back to deliver the final blow and I see my chance. I push her to the ground and rush past her to the door.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I run through the halls shouting the same thing over and over. I stop when an elderly man is entering his apartment, "Please sir, help me!" he shuts the door hastily and I hear Christina stop behind me. "Nowhere to run anymore." I turn around to see a dead end. I turn to face her again and slowly back away from her. I reach the wall and notice her mistake. There is a fire escape. I lunge for the handle as I swing open the door, I race down the flights as I hear Christina gaining on me. "You can't run forever!" she shouts behind me. I run to the fourth floor seeking help in the hospital. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" I am weeping, horrified of the outcome of tonight. Perhaps I might actually die here.

"TRIS!" I hear Tobias calling.

"TOBIAS! HELP ME!" I call out, I see him race out of a corridor ahead and he turns around and sees me and Christina with a knife.

"Tris," his eyes are wide with terror. He runs up to me and shoves me behind him, protecting me with his body. He's preparing to attack her, and I want him to.

"Tobias, she's not right. Something is wrong with her." He looks at me now and Christina lunges at us, "TOBIAS, RUN!" we both turn around and the reminder of my Erudite simulation forms again in my mind. We are running to the hospital and a plan forms in my mind. "Tobias, I'm going to get her admitted in the hospital." I pant as I try to get away from her.

"Okay, I'll stall her," Tobias runs off down another corridor and I realise that Christina isn't following after him. I turn around and see Christina closer to me than ever and as I turn to continue running, my foot catches on wood and I tumble to the ground. I try to get away from her but all I can focus on is the knife digging into my skin. She stops running and walks up to me, holding the knife steadily in her right palm. She stands on top of me, and I can't find the Dauntless in me to fight her. I can't bring more pain to Christina, no matter how she tries to hurt me. The girl who was top of her class in Dauntless initiation is gone, and now it is me, the girl who is scarred, the girl who holds the death of many in her conscious. Christina lifts the knife into the air and brings it down into my left leg, she twists it and pulls it out again and bringing it back into another part of my leg. The pain is excruciating, keeping me conscious. I can't bear the slicing of my leg any longer. "TOBIAS! TOBIAS! HELP!" the pain is evident in my screams, and I can't bear the thought of dying with Christina at my side. If I am going to die, I need Tobias with me, holding my hand, soothing me with his voice. I hear the footsteps that could only belong to him, however they are clouded and I begin to feel light-headed and woozy. I feel cold, however I feel warm around me. Blood. My blood is what is keeping me warm, Christina is still stabbing at my legs. I can feel Tobias's presence and I know I will be alright. I will survive, however horrifically injured. I hear a ringing and I know that ever so slowly, I am slipping into unconsciousness. I can't focus my hearing on anything and I realise my vision is blurring. I am slowly fading into oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias:**

I see her. Lying on the ground clenching her leg, Christina repeatedly stabbing at her legs. Tris, clenching in pain. I run up to Christina and shove her to the ground. "Tobias," she wakes me again just like by the chasm, I look to Christina and see the damage, I have done. She looks horrible. Again I am disgusted with myself, for lashing out like my father. I turn to Tris and pick her up in my arms, as I carry her to the hospital. "Name?" asked another robotic reception.

"Beatrice Prior, numerous stab wounds to each of her legs. Lost consciousness earlier," at this she responds by calling for backup into a telephone. Three doctors came out with a stretcher and stole Tris from my arms, another nurse appeared and began asking me simple questions; your name, your relationship with the patient, where you found her, who did this, where is the attacker? I told her each answer when I got to Christina, lying nearly dead on the ground in the hall. "Why is she nearly dead and why isn't she in the hospital?" she asked cautiously

"I could only carry one person at a time." I answered avoiding her first question.

"We will send doctors down to get her, if you want to wait here, there are seats over there." She smiled sympathetically and raced down the hallway to where Christina's body lay.

I woke to two nurses staring at me,

"May I help you?"

"Tobias Eaton…" she started before I cut her off.

"I prefer Four."

"Okay, Four. I believe you bought Beatrice Prior in early this morning. Well she has regained consciousness, you can see her now. She is in room 386" It caught my attention, I got up and ran to the information desk where they led me to her room. I see her weakly smiling at me. No matter how she acts I can see the fear in her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, looking at her legs hanging in a sling from the ceiling.

"I'm great." she tried to smile but the pain won and she broke into tears, "why did she do this?" she sobbed. I sat down next to her and held her in my arms as she wept. "Why did she do this, she stabbed me 24 times." She sobbed into my shirt. I needed to find Christina.

"I'll be back I need to find Christina." I began to leave when she put her hand on my leg, holding me back.

"What happened to her. Was it the same thing with Drew?" she looked at me, worried. I know how she feels when I loose control.

"Yes, it was." I walked out without waiting for a response. I walk back to the information desk and asked for a room holding Christina. They asked me for a response and all I could say was an old friend. She was once a friend, helping me through Tris's death however that girl who helped me has died and she is never going to be the same again. They led me to her room, she was lying on her sheets in a small nightgown, enough for me to see what I've done. She had bruises all over her face, arms, legs. I can only guess what condition her torso is in. Why do I do this whenever Tris is being attacked and when they attempt to take her life away from me. When I found out Tris had died, I put a security guard in the hospital for a coma. He was only trying to help me calm down. He died a week later from significant injuries to the brain. I killed the innocent man, who had nothing to do with Tris's death. An innocent bystander. Dead. Because of me. I would have killed Caleb who was supposed to die, instead of her. But if I killed her brother she would never forgive me, I am glad I didn't attack him. David died shortly after the attack, he was shot 3 times, in the chest, head and abdomen. Just like Tris, Christina shot him


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias:**

She was better then, she wasn't a monster. A nurse comes into Christina's room and begins fidgeting around her side. "Is she unconscious? In a coma? Sleeping? What's wrong with her?" I ask rudely.

"Excuse me sir, what connection do you have to her? You don't sound extremely happy that she is alive." I know I need to work on the Amity side of me, I am still working on it. I wish I could be nice whenever I wanted, I wish I could be genuine.

"An old friend." I choke down my disgust at calling her a friend.

"Okay, she's just sleeping, she's been waking up spontaneously. Always shouting the numbers 4 and 6, and asking why. She has also been saying things like don't hurt me or I wasn't going to kill her again. Has she killed anybody before?" she was staring at me, evaluating me by my response.

"No but she attempted to kill another girl, Beatrice Prior, Room 386, she stabbed her 24 times repeatedly in the legs. I don't even recognise her anymore." She accepts my answer and I know they don't suspect me.

"What did you say your name was again? Wasn't it something odd, like a number? Have you anything to say?" I am not free, they suspect me more than anyone else. I could give myself up or call myself Tobias. The name I tried so hard to forget, "No, my name is Tobias." I despise the part of me that belonged to my father. She was taken back, expecting me to give in, that I would be confess as Four.

"Oh, I see. Well," She was interrupted by an awakening Christina who began shouting and thrashing around her hospital bed. Sinking back into her mattress with fear. I am stunned by the effect my actions have on her. She is staring at me, viciously, while the nurse is trying to inject her with a sedative, she see the intensity of her stare and realises that something is wrong. Christina's rage and fear begins to ease as unconsciousness brings her back into oblivion. "Who are you?" the nurse asks urgently. "What did you do to this girl? What have you done to cause her such emotional harm and distress? Tell me now and I won't hand you into authorities but if you refuse I will call the police." I have no choice but to tell her the truth, the entire truth.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton in the Chicago experiment. I was her instructor when she joined Dauntless. She became best friends with the girl I love. That girl I love is Beatrice Prior. Beatrice, Tris was stabbed 24 times by her ex-best friend. The reason because, under a simulation back in Chicago Tris had to kill her friend and Christina's boyfriend, Will. Christina has held a grudge. She came onto me, attacking me, pressuring me to be unfaithful to the one I love. She then lied to Tris, saying that I abused her, I wanted to kill her other most recent boyfriend who was like a brother to me. She then attacked Tris, hiding in our apartment with a knife then she began chasing her. Christina caught Tris, and began stabbing her, killing her. This has happened before to Tris, while we were still in Dauntless. Are you familiar with the Chicago experiment?" She nods, overwhelmed. "Then you will know that in Dauntless we have a chasm, a long drop into a strong current of water, immediate death. Tris was being held by three teenage boys by her throat over that chasm. I found her. I got hold of the closest attacker and began hitting him. Something happened, I blanked out or lost consciousness and I continued hitting him. Only when she said my name that I realised what I was doing. She got me out of it and I helped her and took care of her. The same thing happened with Christina, I blanked out and lost control, I had been unaware of my actions in the urgency of saving Tris. She has already died once, when I wasn't there, I wasn't going to let her die again. That is what happened, that is what caused her distress and that is why I am going back to the girl I love." At that I walked out, back to the girl love. I vow to myself now, to always be there for her, even in my darkest moment.


	12. Chapter 12

I walk in to see her weakly looking at me, when I realise that I am exhausted. "You took too long. I was waiting for you." She was upset, I could tell. The tone in her voice, was heartbreaking. She needed me here, while I was with the girl who caused her this harm. "I won't leave you again. I promise," I sat down next to her and held her in my arms, slowly stroking her cheek. Kissing her forehead gently as she slowly drifts into subconsciousness. The nurse comes in an hour later, explaining in more detail the extent of Tris's injuries, "If you hadn't brought her in when you did, she would have lost her legs. She lost a significant amount of blood during the attack, and from that she will be feeling incredibly light-headed and groggy for the next few days to come. She was very lucky, if she had stayed like that for the rest of the night she would have definitely lost her legs and the possibility of death would have increased significantly." I was stunned, she would never be the same, always horrified of the world. Never trusting anyone ever again. I couldn't bear to see her so horrified of the world. "Is there any way to get a mattress next to the bed so I can be with her. I am worried about her." she smiles sincerely.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asks with a small smirk. I think of Christina, the same strange feeling erupted in my gut and I knew I couldn't trust this nurse, "Well if you are ever bored with the girlfriend you do have, then you be sure to come find me." She winks at me as she slowly places her hand on my right shoulder and bites her lip. She is being sexy. Everything I hate in a girl, demeaning themselves. She leans in and pouts her lips wanting mine to find hers.

**Sorry it is so short more is coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris:**

I wake to see the nurse leaning into Tobias, with her hand placed on her shoulder. I decide to see if I can trust the boy I love or if Christina was telling the truth about him all along. "What are you waiting for, your dumb girlfriend won't ever know." She begins leaning in to him again. My heart drops. Christina was right about him. "See that girl there lying on the bed. If you know anything, you'll know that I have lost her once and I am going to do everything to not lose her again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He shouts at the nurse and the boy I love is here again. I wait for the nurse to leave when I open my arms to him. "You're awake?" He asks as he walks towards me.

"Yes, and I love you." He smiles and collects me in his arms.

"Please get better and I love you too." He leaned in and held my face in his hands, when he placed his lips on mine. The soft tender touch of his lips reminds me of how much I want to be with him.

We lay together for a while when the same nurse from before brings in a mattress. She quickly sets up the mattress and informs us where the linen cupboard is in each Hospital Wing before leaving abruptly. "Why is it that all girls fall in love with you?" I ask. He doesn't answer instead he kisses me again and whispers in my ear, "Girls may be in love with me, but there is only one person that I love, and I think you know who she is." His eyes are locked with mine and our hands hold each other. He is my rock. Without him, I would crumble and fall. I wouldn't be alive, I would be another name that has been forgotten once I was thrown into the chasm. My thought was interrupted when another nurse came into our room, the first thing I noticed about her was a shiny ring on the left hand index finger. "Hello, Nurse Bailey has recently quit so I will be taking over all her patients. My name is Isla." I liked her, she reminded me of my mother. I miss her. "Do you know where the linen closet is?" She asks walking over to a cupboard and reaching for a set of blankets. She begins unfolding the sheets and placing them over the mattress. "How long have you two been together?" she asks glancing at our hands folded together.

"9 months this November." He says proudly and I love him for remembering.

I awoke later to a collection of shouts coming from the hallway, "Tobias? Tobias?" I whispered fearfully.

"What?" He asked groggily.


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Tobias something is going on outside." I say urgently. His eyes burst open and he sat up quickly assessing the shouts arousing from the hallway. Two security guards burst into the room from the hallway carefully scanning us, "Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton? Does the name Isabella Smith mean anything to either one of you?" I shake my head and turn to Tobias who is turning the name over in his mind, he then shakes his head.

"Does the name Peter mean anything to you, we are unsure of his last name." I look at Tobias and find his eyes already locked on mine.

"Yes we know Peter, from the Chicago experiment?" Tobias asks.

"Yes exactly. We have a photo of Isabella, does she resemble anybody you know?" He pulls out a photograph of a young beautiful girl in her early twenties, red hair, brown eyes and a beautiful face. I shake my head when I feel Tobias tense against me and I turn my head to look at him, and find his eyes trained on the floor.

"Tobias? Do you know her?" I ask suddenly overwhelmed by fear.

"Mr Eaton have you seen this girl before?" He asks urgently

"Yes, I have." He says quietly, "I have seen her with Peter at the hospital. They were talking and she looked afraid, I couldn't hear what they were saying but Peter looked like he was hitting on her. She looked terrified, she was cringing at every word he said." The guard looked down and shook his head.

"Peter is missing and the authorities are looking for him. Isabella has… been found dead by the woods, suspected murder." I'm disgusted. Peter the cruel boy from Candor, the boy who tried to throw me off the chasm, the boy who saved me from Erudite, the boy who chose to forget. I think of that poor girl dead, I can only wonder what fate she fell into

The rest of the day was an ongoing continuation of the mornings events. Police officers coming in to check on us, asking if any memories have resurfaced. Isla coming in every few hours to make sure we were well. Tobias left to get his clothing and a detective entered our room and began asking me questions about Peter and Isabella, "Hello Ms Prior, my name is detective Bennett and I am here to ask you some questions about Peter and Isabella, is that alright." He asks

"Yes, that is fine." I say politely.

"Great. I understand that you were part of the Dauntless initiation programme in the Chicago experiment, is that correct?"

"Yes, we were both transfers."

"I have also received information that he has never been particularly kind. He and two others tried to throw you off the chasm. He has been your guard while being held at Erudite Headquarters. He has also recently wiped his memory with the 'Abnegation serum.' Is this information accurate?"

I nod, I shiver knowing that the innermost secrets of our private lives have been broadcasted to a group of people whom I have never met before.


	15. Chapter 15

"What would you say Peter's mental state is now after he wiped his memory?"

"I don't know, I haven't actually seen him since I died." I answer

"Now what do you think of Isabella?" he asks holding out her photograph.

"She is a beautiful girl, from the photo she looks very genuine and kind. But thats only what I see from the surface she could be completely different." I reply.

"You know, your boyfriend Mr Eaton seemed to recognise miss Isabella. I understand that he shared this information with some of my co-workers. I would like to ask about your opinions about his confession." He asked simply.

"Well I trust him so when he says that he saw Peter talking to her, and she looked very scared."

"But what if he was lying?"

"I don't think he was."

"What if he has been lying about everything."

"He hasn't been.""But what if…"

"NO! Stop it! I was happy to answer your questions that actually related to this case but when you start accusing my boyfriend of things that are a what if that is when I am going to get pissed. So if you have anything else relating to Isabella and Peter go ahead if not get out of this room." I shout at the top of my lungs. Two nurses rush in and escort the Detective out of the room. "Is everything alright miss?" she asks concerned.

"Yes, could you please keep the door open from now on?" I ask needed to be included in something other than a bleak hospital room.

"Of course." She smiles and leaves locking the door into its position so I can see everything into the hospital lobby. My room is at the end of a hallway leading to the main lobby meaning I can see everybody coming in and out.

I wake to see a commotion forming in the lobby a middle aged woman is yelling at the woman in reception. "I demand to know who he was?" the woman shouts

"I am sorry ma'am I cannot give out that confidential information."

"My daughter is dead and you can't give a stupid name of someone who isn't even a patient." I shudder she is talking about Tobias. I press my alert button and wait for a nurse to come through. Only when I realise the only nurse that is available is the girl at the front desk I start to doubt my actions. The girl looks down realising she is on call and looks down the hallway towards me. I begin coughing uncontrollably as she moves away from the desk. "I am sorry ma'am but I have to attend to a patient." As she turns away from Isabella's mother I see her sigh of relief. I begin to notion towards the mother when she starts walking faster towards me. "Thank you for getting me out of that Ms Prior."

"You're welcome but I was wondering if I could have a word with her?" I ask pleadingly.

"If you want but just to let you know she is a handful."


	16. Chapter 16 -

**Sorry for the long wait, I would also like to say that I didn't create these characters they are all created by Veronica Roth. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

She leaves my room and walks towards the mother who is leaning against the wall breathing heavily. "Ma'am a patient would like to speak with you." She looks at the nurse who is pointing at me. Her mother begins to walk to me and again I begin to regret my choice in consoling her. She reaches the door and looks at me assessing my personality.

"I don't know who you are but whatever you have to say I am not in the mood." She spits at me.

"I am not here to try and tell you it will be okay, it probably won't it will be hard. But I know something about your daughter Isabella's death." she stared at me. I could see a sign of hope in her eyes.

"What do you know?" she asks cautiously.

"Well, a friend of mine. Peter. Has been seen with her. He isn't particularly a good hearted person. He is quite harmful. I can't even call him a friend. I think he may have done something to harm your daughter." I look at my hands afraid to see her reaction.

"What do you think he could have done to her?" she asks coldly.

"I think he could have abused her." I look up at her and see the fear set in her mind.

"What kind of abuse?" she asks painfully.

"I don't know, and I don't want to jump to conclusions without knowing the facts." I tell her worried about my personal opinion.

"Do you have anything else to tell me other than voicing my own fears?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. I believe he was the one you were talking about in the lobby. I asked him to come to talk to you." She begins to weep calmly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you." she walks towards me with and collects me in a hug, weeping into my shoulder. "You know what, Isabella was just like you and I will remember what you are doing for me, until the day I die." We break away from our hug and she notices my legs, "May I ask what happened to you?" She asks pointing to my legs

"I was attacked and stabbed countless times." I notice Tobias walking into the lobby turning immediately, knowing the way by heart. His pace slows as he notices Isabella's mother.

"Beatrice, who is this?" He asks me concerned.

"Four, this is Isabella's mother… I am sorry I don't know your name."

"I am Joyce and you are Four, like 1, 2, 3, 4?" She asks confused.

"Yes, 1, 2, 3, 4."

"Four, can you tell Joyce about what you saw between Isabella and Peter." I ask him, he stares at me blankly before he realises what I was asking of him. He moves closer to joyce and sits down on the bed next to me. He reaches for my hand and squeezes it slightly. He begins retelling what he saw, and I see Joyce's heart crumple. Knowing something happened and you had no way to stop it is the worst torture in the world. I can see the different emotions set clearly through her eyes. Once Tobias had finished he looked at he and collected her in a hug. She wept, until she was so distraught the nurse began to think we were harming her because of her wailing. They escorted her into a private room to calm her down. Tobias closed the door and came back to his position of sitting on my bed. "How are you feeling today?" he asks me.


End file.
